The Demon Within
by CharmedFreakz
Summary: When Kim discovers a secret facility underneath Global Justice Headquarters she finds way more than she bargained for. Now she must embark on a quest that will change everything that she knew, and test her love for a certain green skinned vixen.[Kigo]
1. Finding You

The Demon Within

When Kim discovers a secret facility underneath Global Justice Headquarters she finds way more than she bargained for. Now she must embark on a quest that will change everything that she knew, and test her love for a certain green skinned vixen. AU After So The Drama, Kim is 19, still considered a teen hero and has finished high school. Kigo

_This_ Thinking

"This" Talking

.:This:. Setting change 

**Special Note: **Thanks to **Chibi-Zion, Section 13, and trike2knave **for advice on how to make it better. You guys rock!

**_

* * *

Finding You_**

Kim Possible, the world wide teen hero that could do anything, stared at the huge rusted metal door in front of her. It seemed that the door's hinges were rusted so badly it would not open. There was also a sign on the door but years of rust covered most of it so you could barely tell what it said anymore, Kim examined the sign closely and was able to make out a 'KP OT'.

_Well,_ she thought,_ that looks like a 'KEEP OUT' sign if you ask me…what could Global Justice be hiding behind this door?_ She looked at the old door again; the coppery rust was covering most of the door and it looked as though no one had used it for years, but if you looked closely you could see that the door was, as strange as it might sound, actually new.

_Guess GJ thought that this door would fool everyone…fooled me for a moment._ She slid her hand down the door slowly, the rust sliding off as her gloved hand touched it; it was like the rust was paint. She sighed and turned to look back at the path that lead her here, she was turning in some papers about a mission she had went on but when she got there no one was around.

She came right after the mission so she was still in her mission clothes and had expected someone to be there. The entire headquarters had its lights on but the area was deserted when about two hours ago it was filled with GJ agents and scientists. Now it was dead silent, so silent that you could probably hear a pin drop to the floor.

That's when she heard it, it was a painful scream that sounded so familiar but she could not remember exactly where she heard it. So she decided to investigate,

_And now here I am debating whether or not to go further in, or to just go home. _She was about to believe that she was hearing things and leave when the agonized scream echoed throughout the entire headquarters again,

_No,_ she thought_ I'm not going home, I'm going to find out what GJ is doing here right now! _Kim pushed on the huge metal door and it opened without a sound; on the other side was a long, dark, and narrow corridor. There were only a few lights in the corridor but they were flickering, telling Kim that they were old and needed to be changed. She cautiously took one step into the corridor and inspected it closely, the metal walls were covered in rust but this time it was real rust and some areas were slowly deteriorating from age.

_It looks like no one has been in here for years, but I know I heard a scream so someone is defiantly in here. _Her thoughts were interrupted by the scream echoing again, but this time it was louder and filled with more pain. She started down the corridor without hesitation, the thought of saving someone in her mind.

The further she got into the corridor the older it looked, not only was rust covering the walls but moss was clinging to some areas too. Broken down machines and other trinkets littered the sides of the corridor like trash did in a room and there were huge broken glass tubes, the kinds you keep a living being in while you experimented on them, Kim shuddered so far this was not looking good.

The walls were cracked and through the cracks still charged wires poked through, making an eerie hissing sound and Kim couldn't help but notice that the floor was in perfect condition compared to everything else in the corridor.

The scream echoed once again, and once again it was louder and filled with even more agony than before. Kim broke out into a silent run, she did not like other's pain and listening to the screaming was slowly unnerving her. She could almost feel the other person's pain, even if she did not know what was going on. Soon she saw a light and slowed down, she could now hear the muttering voices of others.

Kim pushed her back to the rusted wall and crept along it so she would not get caught, slowly working her way to the room ahead. Once there she silently gasped, the room was a huge chamber; she quickly found a huge metal wire like column and hid behind it. She looked around again, the chamber was small and did not have much in it, and sharp 'tools' decorated the walls,

_What is this place! Why are there torture tools in here?! _The torture devices ranged from bats to strange looking knives, each one had blood on it, some had fresh blood while others had dried blood on them. She tore her eyes away from the blood covered torture devices trying not to gag and searched the room again, there was a glass covered balcony about two-thirds up the wall.

The balcony jutted out of the metal wall behind it, it was a simple design just a square shaped room, it made Kim wonder if she was still in Global Justice headquarters or if she was in one of Drakken's latest lairs. Inside Kim could see scientists at the many computers in the balcony working on an unknown project,

_I bet it has something to do with the screaming person._ She saw a man that was not a scientist in the balcony; she focused on him and was surprised to see that it was Will Du. Will Du was a man of average height back in Kim's freshman and sophomore years but now he was tall and muscular, his hair was the same but slightly longer and his GJ outfit was different.

Instead of blue it was now black and it showed off his well-toned body, he was at the far right corner talking to someone that Kim could not see.

**

* * *

.:Inside the Balcony:.**

Will Du was speaking to a very important woman; she had short brown hair that only reached to her ears, she wore a GJ uniform but it was slightly different from everyone else's, and the most noticeable thing about her was the eye patch on her left eye.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Will was a by the book kind of person, the kind of guy that wanted to do amazing things for the world and he did not think that torturing people counted as an amazing thing.

"Of course I'm sure Agent Du, besides if we do not do this then how will we ever harness the Ultimate Power?" The woman's voice was intimidating but it held seriousness too. Will looked away embarrassed and ashamed,

"Of course, I'm sorry for questioning you." The woman nodded and started moving to the edge of the glass-covered balcony.

**

* * *

.:Kim's Hiding Spot:.**

Kim watched as Will talked with someone, he made worried faces while he talked but it was soon replaced with a more embarrassed look.

_Oh…move over so I can see who your talking to!_ As if hearing her plea Will moved over as a woman she knew all to well walked to the edge of the room she was in.

Dr. Betty Director, the one-eyed woman whom was the head of Global Justice was in the glass balcony, she looked the same as she did all those years back the only change might have been the crazed look in her eye. She was smirking evilly at something bellow her, Kim had never seen Betty the way she was; it was almost frightening.

Another earsplitting scream, which by now Kim had found out it belonged to a woman, tore Kim's eyes from Betty. She hoped the woman was still alive while she frantically looked around the poorly lit room again, noticing that the only light in the entire room was focused on something strapped onto a torture table standing upright in the middle of the room.

_Not something_…_someone_. She looked at the figure, which she guessed was the source of the screams, strapped down and noted that two male Global Justice agents were either guarding her or torturing her but after hearing another scream she knew they were torturing her. The table had dried and fresh blood all over it, and the woman strapped to it was covered on blood, cuts, and lacerations; the sight could have made a grown man feel sick.

_No_, Kim thought, _it could make any army man feel sick. Why would they do that to that woman? _Kim strained her eyes to see who the woman was, but the strange colored light focused on her was making it difficult, it also didn't help that the woman's head was lowered and that her raven hair was creating shadows across her eyes. What Kim could see was upsetting her stomach; she turned away feeling sick and hoped she could get a hold of her upset stomach.

By the time she turned back, one of the agents was making his way towards the fragile like woman. The man was tall, well toned, and looked confident about what he was going to do. His hair was a messy jungle of black tresses and his eyes were wild but serious at the same time,

"Hey bitch!" the woman did not move which only seemed to aggravate the agent even more, the man stepped closer and frowned,

"Hey I'm talkin' to ya!" the agent did not seem to be very smart, and he had an Australian accent. When the woman did not respond again he grabbed the nearest torture device, which happened to be a metal bar, and smacked the woman across the head. The only sound heard was the clang of the metal bar and a slight grunt but still the woman did not respond, the Australian man's frown deepened,

"You little bitch!" he brought his arm back and smacked her head with all of his might, her head snapped to the side before lolling back to it's original position. Kim's eyes widened, never before had she seen a sight like this, it was like some horror movie. The man was preparing to smack the woman again and Kim almost yelled out a protest but the woman slightly moved. The man smirked,

"So…finally decide to move eh?" When she did not move again he prepared to strike again when suddenly her eyes snapped opened. The man, who was confident up to this point, recoiled in fear. Her eyes, which were still covered in shadows, were glowing green.

It was a powerful eerie glow; it covered up the entire woman's eyes, there seemed to be hatred, pain, and anger radiating off of them. If looks could kill than the agent would have been dead a long time ago.

But there was something else in her glowing eyes, something Kim had only seen once,

_What is that strange look in her eyes?_ Kim studied the glowing eyes she noted that instead of glowing, it looked like her eyes were burning with plasma, green plasma. That last thought brought back memories of a certain green skinned vixen that died a year ago, Kim's eyes started to water at the thought of Shego. It was the first and only mission she failed, and it cost a price she could not pay.

Pushing back her memories, Kim refocused on what was happening now rather on what happened a year ago. She looked into the woman's flaming eyes again, after the woman's eyes settled on the Australian man the strange look in her eyes got stronger, Kim's eye's widened in realization. The look in her eyes, the strong burning look in her eyes was…

_Bloodlust_…Kim had only seen bloodlust in someone's eyes once, but it was because that person was not herself at the time. Kim looked at the woman again but this time in fear.

The woman's head was still lowered but she started to raise it slowly, a dangerous scowl appearing on lips. Her eyes never leaving her 'target', the man that had hurt her, making sure that he wouldn't smack her again. The man backed up even more and her scowl turned into a devilish smirk, the smirk would have had any kid running home crying to their mother.

She took note that there was two guards not just one that she would have to get rid of later but she decided that she would make the stupid looking one die a slow, agonizing, painful death. The strange light above her was slowly lighting her pale face, slowly revealing who it was.

Kim looked closer as raven hair, burning eyes, and pale skin greeted her eyes, she gasped in shock and her eyes widened as thoughts raced through her head,

_No it can't be! She can't be here she died one year ago! But it looks just like her! How!? What's going on…Why are her eyes glowing? No…it's not her, it can't be…I saw that building collapse on her…it just couldn't be…_

For the second time in her whole life Kim Possible, the girl that could do anything was at a lost for words. Through her shock she could only utter one word…

"Shego…."

* * *

So how is it this time? Good? Bad? It will get longer and better the next chapter Please R&R. No flames. Oh and no I don't think Australians are dumb.

Next Chapter: **_Remembering You_**


	2. Remembering You Part 1

The Demon Within

When Kim discovers a secret facility underneath Global Justice Headquarters she finds way more than she bargained for. Now she must embark on a quest that will change everything that she knew, and test her love for a certain green skinned vixen. AU After So The Drama, Kim is 19, still considered a teen hero and has finished high school. Kigo

_This_ Thinking

"This" Talking

.:This:. Setting/POV change 

This emphasize

**Special Note: **Thanks to **Chibi-Zion, Section 13, and trike2knave **for advice on how to make it better. You guys rock!

**

* * *

Last Time on The Demon Within: **

_No it can't be! She can't be here she died one year ago! But it looks just like her! How!? What's going on…Why are her eyes glowing? No…it's not her, it can't be…I saw that building collapse on her…it just couldn't be…_

For the second time in her whole life Kim Possible, the girl that could do anything was at a lost for words. Through her shock she could only utter one word…

"Shego…."

_**

* * *

Remembering You Part 1 **_

Kim could not believe her eyes how could Shego, the green skinned sidekick that had always pushed Kim to her limits, still be alive after Drakken's lair exploded and collapsed on her?!

_How!? I saw the accident! It just does not make sense it's impossible for someone to live after something like that…right? _Still utterly confused and shocked, Kim focused her still wide eyes on Shego's flaming eyes hoping that she would get an answer from them but instead painful memories started to invade her mind.

Kim concealed herself behind the wire like column as her memories began to take over, not having to worry about the two agents finding her; she pushed her back to the column and slowly slid down to the floor allowing her memories to take control.

**.:One Year Ago:.**

Kim Possible, making sure that she did not land on her beloved Pandaroo, sighed as she fell onto her soft pink bed. When she turned her head to the side the black and brown fur of her Pandaroo greeted her vision, she gently lifted it from its spot on her bed and brought it to her chest, hugging the soft plush gently. It seemed as though her cuddle buddy was her only source of comfort now a days.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to free all of her bottled up emotions but she did not, she was not going to allow some changes in her life get the best of her. Yes, Kim Possible's life had changed a lot ever since Dr. Drakken's Little Diablo scheme. She had, in a way, killed a certain plasma-wielding vixen that was strangely special to her. Her true arch-foe was different now, she did not speak during their fights anymore, she did not smirk at the redheaded hero anymore, she started getting more violent and aggressive each day, and she was way stronger than before.

_Has she been holding back on me all of these years?_ The thought of the all-ready powerful woman holding back her true power brought shivers to Kim's spine, _I thought she was strong before but now…now she's way outta my league even if I'm using the Battle Suit. _Kim closed her green eyes as an image of the woman flashed through her mind; the image was from the past, back when the woman was playful and carefree, back when Kim had felt something for her.

She did not know what emotion she felt for the woman but she did know that she still felt the same emotion for her, but now it was stronger, now it was causing her misery. Her eyes opened slowly and the name of the woman escaped her lips,

"Shego." Yes, Kim Possible felt something for the green skinned; plasma-wielding villainess, but she did not know exactly what she felt. It was a strange feeling that she had never felt before and not knowing what she was feeling was frustrating her. Tears of frustration, stress, and sadness started to form in Kim's eyes but she blinked them away, she decided to think about something that did not involve Shego. She scanned her room hoping she would find something to keep herself occupied.

Her eyes landed on the computer in the left corner of her room, the computer was small, gray, and was not very useful unless you were typing a report. The black desk that the computer was sitting on was littered with schoolbooks and papers; next to those was a small brown backpack. The simple brown backpack reminded her of the mission she was on before coming home, it was a simple mission: Track down Duff Kiligan and stop his latest 'Turn the World Into a Giant Golf Course' scheme it was an easy mission but there was one problem, Ron wasn't there.

Ron had left about half a year ago; he said that he needed to go back to the secret ninja school, Yamanochi, to train for an upcoming evil. When Kim had asked him about it he told her that he did not understand what was going on either and that he would be back in a couple of years. Ron's departure had a big effect on Kim's life, she was depressed for a couple of months but she got over it when she realized he was coming back and not staying there forever. One thing that did bother her however was that some people thought Ron left because his and Kim's relationship did no work out, but that was not the case.

After the Junior Prom, Kim and Ron tried to be a couple but it just didn't work out; during the kiss, Kim was expecting to feel a spark of emotion, but the kiss felt… strange, awkward… emotionless. After that she tried to convince herself that she loved Ron, but soon the truth hit her, she knew that Ron was also trying to convince himself that their relationship was perfect but he too learned the truth.

They had both decided that they would just be friends and that dating each other had been kind of weird. They went back to their normal lives, it was almost as if they never dated each other.

Kim sighed, she missed Ron, she missed the way he would brighten the day up, she missed his goofiness, she missed going to Bueno Nacho with him, and she missed his comfort. Ron was always a good person to go to for comfort, he wouldn't complain if you cried or if you ranted; he was a good listener, something Kim wished she had at the moment.

Kim pushed the thought of Ron out of her head and searched her small pink room again, just when she thought she would die from boredom a familiar beeping filled the room. Kim quickly and carefully put her Pandaroo back and grabbed the Kimmunicator on the small desk next to her bed.

"What's the stitch Wade?" Wade, the now eleven-year-old computer genius, smiled apologetically at Kim,

"I know you just finished a mission but we've got a hit on the site." Kim smiled back at Wade he was a true friend; he always made sure Kim could do the mission before getting everything ready.

"No big, so who is it?" Kim wasn't tired, in fact she was hoping that someone would need her help, she was bored and her thoughts were haunting her. She wanted to do something to keep her mind off things and going on a mission was the perfect way to do it.

"It's Drakken." he said the blue skinned villains name carefully, knowing that Kim and Shego's fights were becoming very dangerous and wondering if Kim was ready to take her on. Kim's eyebrow raised in confusion,

"On the move?" Kim waited for Wade to nod and send her Drakken's coordinates but he did not nod instead he shook his head,

"On the site! I'll patch you the feed." His fingers raced across his keyboard and soon his image disappeared as Dr. Drakken's appeared. Drakken looked the same as he did back when Kim was a freshman; his blue skin, dark eyes, and scar made him look eviler than he really was but now there was a crazed look in his eyes.

"Hello Kim Possible," he chuckled lightly "I have come up with a scheme that you won't be able to stop." He smiled evilly at Kim and she just rolled her eyes at him in return,

"What's it this time? A laser?" the last time she fought Drakken his idea was to bomb Hawaii with brainwashing smoke but Kim had, as usual, saved the day but Drakken had gotten away. "Or is it another bomb?" she asked in frustration.

"No, you see I have finally found your weakness Kim Possible," he chuckled again this time more dark; it sent a shiver down Kim's spine.

"You have always fought with Shego during our…encounters and ever since my Hawaii scheme I have notice something that will be your downfall."

_Uh oh, _Kim thought, _this isn't going to be good._ Drakken laughed at Kim's worried expression before continuing his 'speech',

"Do you remember when you were fighting Shego and she suddenly fell to the floor in pain?" She did remember, it had worried her so much but when she tried to help the fallen vixen, Shego slashed at her with her plasma encased hands and ordered her to 'Stay the fuck away!' it was the first time Kim had heard Shego cuss and it scared the shit out of her. Kim frowned and nodded; Drakken took that as a sign to continue,

"I saw the way you looked at her, you were worried, you care for her! No, you do not care for her you love her!" he said love with so much disgust it shocked Kim, then her eyes widened as what he had said finally sunk into her mind,

_Love, is that what I feel for Shego? Love? But…she's a girl like me…I can't love her! It's wrong…then why does it feel like I'm lying to myself?_ Kim pushed her confusing thoughts away and frowned at Drakken again,

"After that scheme, when we got to one of the lairs, she fainted because the pain became unbearable so I decided to do some…research." He smiled darkly before continuing,

"You've noticed the change in Shego have you not?" Kim nodded angrily, she did not like his tone, it was dark and intimidating something Kim was not used to hearing in Drakken's voice.

"It turns out that Shego has something within her, something powerful, something… monstrous!" his eyes widened in excitement and the crazed look in his eyes grew. He had never been so excited while ranting; it was a great feeling to him, something he usually didn't feel.

"And because of you, because you kicked her into the tower, you've unlocked the main seal in her body and now that monstrosity will be unleashed and there's no stopping it!" He cackled like a mad man, and in a way he was a mad man, as Kim's eyes widened in horror. When he stopped cackling he looked at Kim with serious eyes,

"Just for old times sake, I'm going to give you a chance to save her. You have T-minus sixty-minutes and counting to come to my lair and save her before I start experimenting, and before I go I think I'll let you see one last time because you won't be able to save her." His laughter faded as his face vanished from the Kimmunicator and another room from his lair appeared.

The dark room was torn up; there were claw marks everywhere, some were still glowing green from plasma and some had blood dripping from them, which worried Kim. Any furniture that was in the room was broken splintered wood that now covered most of the floor of the room. The mirror in the room was shattered and blood covered it, telling Kim that someone had punched the mirror. There was a burnt broken lump on the floor that might have been a bed that was still smoking and broken in half, but the most broken thing in the entire room was the woman in the middle of the room.

Shego was kneeling down on the floor her left bloody hand was on her right shoulder clutching at it in pain, she was clutching it so hard that her sharp claw like nails were digging into her flesh causing blood to ooze down her back. He teeth were clenched and her eyes were firmly shut, her entire body was shaking in pain as blood from various wounds dripped to the floor.

Kim's eyes widened, she had never seen so much blood and had never seen someone that was in so much pain they were damaging themselves. She felt sick; she did not want to see the image anymore, as if hearing her plea Wade's worried face repapered and the room disappeared.

"Kim…are you sure you can handle this one?" Wade had heard the entire conversation and had seen Shego's destroyed room, he didn't have a problem with Kim going on the mission but he was concerned about what Drakken had said about the monstrosity within Shego's body. Kim looked at Wade with determination in her green eyes,

"Wade, I have to go. You saw Shego, I have to try and help her…I have to save her!" Kim was also starting to believe that she did love the green skinned vixen but she wasn't about to tell Wade. Wade nodded at Kim and started typing on his keyboard faster than most people could.

"He's in a lair on the outskirts of Middleton, your ride will be there in about two minutes." Jumping off her bed Kim ran to her closet and pushed all of her clothes out of the way. She looked back at Wade's face,

"Kim…be careful." She nodded before his face vanished from the screen. Her gazed shifted to the white Battle Suit in front of her, deciding not to waste anymore time, she grabbed it and slipped on the powerful suit quickly. She ran to her black computer desk and picked up her small brown backpack and opened it.

Inside was her usual mission gear, she grabbed everything that she needed and bolted out of her room. She ran past her parents without a word and into the front yard where a huge black jet was waiting for her. A side door opened and she walked in, the doors closing behind her, and thanked the pilot before the jet took off at an alarming speed. Mr. and Mrs. Possible, whom had followed Kim out the door wondering why she looked so worried, watched in silence at the jet. Mrs. Possible looked at her husband with worry,

"James, do you think she'll be okay after this one?" Both Possible's knew that this was going to be a dangerous mission for their daughter just by looking at the worry on her face. James sighed,

"I don't know Ann, I don't know." He replied hugging his wife closer to his body.

**

* * *

.: Drakken's Lair, 50 min. left:. **

Kim quietly and quickly ran through the many dark halls of Dr. Drakken's latest lair, it wasn't very big and there weren't many rooms making her mission even easier. She had arrived about one minute ago; the ride over had been silent and the only words that passed between herself and the pilot was a 'Thank you' and a 'No problem'. Kim looked down at her Kimmunicator, a red dot on the screen represented her and a green dot represented Shego, right now the only thing separating herself from Shego was a door.

_This is to easy,_ Kim thought,_ it must be a trap…_ her thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like an explosion coming from the room in front of her as the floor suddenly started shaking as if an earthquake was starting. A worried frown found it's way on her face, any thoughts from before were forgotten as a new thought entered her mind,

_Shego…_She pushed open the door without hesitation and stepped inside slowly, her eyes widened in shock at the sight before her. The room was in the same shape it had been in ten minutes ago except there were more glowing claw marks around the room, but that wasn't what had shocked Kim, what had shocked Kim was what was directly in front of her.

Shego was standing a few feet away from Kim, her bleeding left hand was still clutching her right shoulder so hard that blood was oozing down her back, her eyes were still firmly shut and her teeth were still clenched but now there was a slight frown on her face. Her body was still shaking from pain and blood loss; there was a trail of blood leading from the middle of the room to a huge puddle of blood under Shego, and instead of the green and black cat suit Shego usually wore it was crimson red and black. Kim knew that the suit wasn't originally red and black, she knew that the cat suit was once green and black but because Shego was bleeding heavily the green parts turned crimson red but that also wasn't what shocked Kim. What had shocked her was what Shego was doing.

Shego's right arm was buried into the titanium wall next to her up to her elbow; Kim brought her hand up to her mouth in shock as thoughts ran through her head,

_I guess that explosion I heard outside was actually Shego, she must have been in a lot of pain and pissed off to punch the wall with her powers._ But then something caught Kim's eye, something impossible…something that not even Hego, Shego's annoying heroic brother, could do even with his powers. Shego's right hand wasn't encased in plasma, if it had been the wall would have been faintly glowing green but it wasn't.

_Oh my god, Shego just punched through one of the strongest metals in the entire earth with her bare hands! She has been holding back on me all of these years…why?_ Pushing back her thoughts as Kim takes a few cautious steps towards Shego but stops when the other woman begins to stir. Kim backed up to a dark corner next to her, not wanting to be seen yet.

* * *

Shego removed her left hand from her shoulder, placing it on the wall she began pulling her right arm from the wall, when she realized it was not coming out she frowned, 

W_ay to go Shego!_ She sarcastically scolded herself;_ well if it ain't coming out this way then I guess we'll do it my way._ With a snarl the titanium wall exploded in a blinding green light, with her plasma encased hand now free, Shego smirked but it soon turned into a sigh. Her forehead rested on the cool metal of the titanium wall next to the gapping hole from her…accident as her breathing became pants. She had been using way too much power lately; just take her room as an example. She closed her eyes and slowly slid down the cool wall, turning to face her door at the same time, when she got to the floor she sighed in content.

She rested her head against the wall as thoughts about the monstrosity lurking within her crossed her mind. Her left hand unconsciously went to her right shoulder and slightly squeezed the seal mark, the mark that was causing her so much pain and anger. The seal was based on the Christian Triquetra sign, there was a circle and starting in the middle of the circle were three eye shaped triangles that each spread out in different directions. They spread out until they were about two centimeters away form the circle's outside, the eye shaped triangles were interlaced with one another and the circle wove in and out of them.

Ever since Kim Possible kicked Shego in the control tower during the Little Diablo scheme the seal had been acting up, ever since that day it was hurting more and more until it was unbearable but she had only fainted once, after the Hawaii scheme had, as all scheme's before, failed. She smirked at the memory of that day; she had fought well that day even with the seal burning, but it was also the day she found out that because the seal was hurting, it was allowing more of her true power out than usual. For some reason she did not want to kill the fiery redhead, in fact she didn't really want to hurt her either she only did it if it was necessary. Maybe it was the fact that the teen hero was still young and had a lot to live for or maybe it was the fact that she made Shego feel something that she never felt with anyone else, whatever the reason was it was why Kim was still alive today.

So finding out that her powers were rising made Shego hold back once again that day, but that time it was harder because for every blow she held back the seal throbbed even more. Soon the seal sent a wave of pain over her entire body and it made her fall to the floor in pain and Kim, being a caring person, tried to help her. Thinking that nobody could help her and the pain clouding her mind, Shego had lashed out against the teen heroine and ordered her to 'Stay the fuck away!',

_Heh_, she thought,_ sure scared the shit outta her._ She sighed again while deciding that she had reminisced enough and besides she had a new…errand to run. She smirked at the idea of what she was going to do.

"What are you doing here…" she began coldly as her eyes snapped opened to reveal her green orbs glowing like night vision goggles staring at a certain corner in her destroyed room.

"Kimmie….."

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I got really sick (and it just had to happen during Easter Break). I was debating whether or not I should leave a cliffhanger for two reasons 1) I haven't updated in a while and 2) It's mean. But I decided to anyways to keep you guys guessing. Next chapter might be up this week or next depends on how I feel 'cause I'm still sick but it'll probably be this week. 

Next Chapter:**_ Remembering You Part 2_**

As for the Christian Triquetra sign, go to wikipedia and type in Triquetra and near the end there will be a lot of pictures of different types of Triquetras, one of them is the Christian Triquetra sign. I recommend looking at it because I'm not sure if I described it well.


End file.
